Ghetto Love
by TIsSexyQueen04
Summary: This is a HarryInuyasha crossover. The Harry Gang and the Inuyasha Gang stay at Kagome's house for the summer. They learn that someone has a crush on Hermione. Will they hook up?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody!!! this is my first fic so u all have 2 be nice. It's called Ghetto Love. I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1- The Scary End of School  
  
Kagome, Harry, Hermonie and Ron were on the train back from Hogwarts. They were glad that school was over. They pulled into Platform 9 and 3/4 and made their way back into the Muggle World.  
  
Harry, Hermonie, and Ron were staying with Kagome, Inuyasha, and the gang in Chicago.(A.N. My story takes place in Chicago instead of England. You'll find out why later)  
  
"Is anyone hungry cause I'm starving." asked Ron.  
  
"I am," said Harry.  
  
"No, we're all good. You and Harry can go to McDonald's is you guys want and can meet us at Kagome's." Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Alright. Let's go Harry."  
  
While the rest of the gang was walking to Kagome's house on Michigan Avenue, Kagome and Hermonie were being staring at by two guys. The guys were staring at them with a drop dead stare without even blinking. All of the sudden, Hermione and Kagome stopped. Inuyasha said "Why the hell did you guys stop?"  
  
Kagome said, "Two guys were" "Staring at us without blinking. God, it was scary." Hermione finished Kagome's sentence.  
  
"I'll stop them."  
  
"Whats up?" Harry asked. He and Ron got to them before they reached Kagome's house.  
  
"Kagome and I were being stared at."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Everything Ron. They guys weren't even blinking." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh I see why it was such a big deal now."  
  
"Harry and Ron, instead of standing here, you wanna go help get those guys?"  
  
"Don't even think bout Inuyasha."  
  
"But they were staring at you and Hermione. I dont want them to hurt either of you."  
  
Kagome said, "I understand that but I don't want them to know that we know that they were starring at us."  
  
"Kagome, but they were..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't want to solve this problem like this but SIT!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the sidewalk with a big 'thud'. "I wish you would've done that in the grass instead of concrete."  
  
Everyone just laughed.  
While at Kagome's  
  
Everyone was asleep except Hermonie and Kagome. They were whispering about the day's event  
  
"I wonder why they were only looking at us?"  
  
"I dunno. I mean there were plenty of other people and we were the only one's surrounded by guys."  
  
"That's a good point, Kagome, but what should we do about it?"  
  
"Well I guess we'll go to the police the third time, if it happens again."  
  
"If you say so Kagome. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Hermonie."  
  
Well theres the first chappie. I hope you like. please review. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare

Ok I have added more to Chapter one cuz i felt it needed more. here's chapter 2. Enjoy!! o n by the way I dont own Harry or Inuyasha, ESPN Zone or Forever 21  
  
Chapter 2-The Nightmare  
  
Kagome was screaming at a guy. "No, don't hurt me please!!!!" she screamed over and over.  
  
The guy was coming towards her and grabbed her waist. Kagome woke up sweaty and scared.  
  
Later on in the morning  
  
Kagome was thinking about the dream and realized that the guy in the dream was one of the guys that were in a dead stare at her and Hermione.  
  
She always have nightmare about getting raped. Kagome didn't know why but she always had them since she was 12. The only people that knew were of course her parents and grandparents. She went to the psychiatrist to find out why she had the dreams but never got a full answer. The doctor said he thought it was she was always afraid of rape. Kagome never believed those insane people anyway. She kept this from all friends even Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome didn't have the dreams all the time. The doctor didn't know that answer either, which made her so mad. But the more she thought about it, she realized that she only had the dreams or nightmares as she thought about them, only when strange guys stared at her in a dead stare. It didn't happen when Inuyasha first stared at her in Fetal Japan but then again she felt safe with him. Harry wasn't in a dead stare either. Kagome's head started to hurt so she stopped thinking about the nightmare.  
  
She still had to decided weather or not to tell the gang or just Inuyasha. She had all day to think about it.  
  
later in the day  
  
"Kag, you wanna go for a walk with us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure why not. Can we go to shopping, too?"  
  
"Yea, that sounds fun but I dunno how the guys will feel about it."  
  
"Oh well. They can go to ESPN Zone or something."  
  
At Forever 21 with Kagome and Hermione  
  
"Welcome to Forever 21"  
  
"Hey Kag, let's go to the skirt section first."  
  
"K. I wanna look for a denim skirt anyway."  
  
"Oh thats so cute. You should get it."  
  
"Yea. You should get that tank top corset."  
  
"In what color?"  
  
"In pink. Grab me one too."  
  
"In pink?"  
  
"Of course. Now on to the jeans!!"  
  
"I want a black pair."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Kagome and Hermione spent almost 2 and half hours in Forever 21. "We should go pay for these. I bet the guys are complaining," said Hermione.  
  
"Yea. Especially Inuyasha. He doesn't know how to play the video games," Kagome said with a smile.  
  
At ESPN Zone  
  
"Come on guys let's go home to get something to eat." said Kagome.  
  
"Yea. Which one of you guys are going to cook?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I vote that Burger King cooks," Ron said.  
  
"Yea I agree with Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Me too. Let's go." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ever since I went to Burger King with Inuyasha, he been hooked on it." Kagome said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
At Kagome's  
  
"Well that was good," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I hope so since you ate 5 hamburgers and 3 large fries." said Harry.  
  
"I was just a little hungry."  
  
"Just a little??? I think thats an understatement," Hermione said.  
  
They all starting laughing.  
  
"Let's watch a movie." said Ron.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Let's watch 'Kill Bill Volume 1." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok. Let me get it." said Kagome.  
  
They sat down and watched the movie. It ended at 1 in the morning, They decided to go bed. Kagome had so much fun that night and totally forgot what she still had to make her decision until she got into bed.  
  
Well I hoped u liked the 2nd chappie. I added some as I was typing it. it was a lil short. dont forget to review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Confession

Here's chapter 3. Enjoy and review. o n sam usher had no influence lol.......still dont own inuyasha   
  
Chapter 3- The Confession   
  
Kagome was layin awake thinking about weather or not she should tell Inuyasha. She thought about it and thought about it and finally came to an answer she like. She would tell Inuyasha in the morning.  
  
With Inuyasha  
'Man, I'm starving' Inuyasha thought, 'Well I'll get up and make me some Ramen.'  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome fell asleep but not for long. She had to go to the bathroom. When she came out she heard noises from downstairs in the kitchen and decide to see who it was.  
  
Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting at the table eating Ramen.  
  
"What are you doing eating Ramen at 2:30 in the morning???" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was hungry," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, well, I gotta tell you something but I dont want the others to know, ok?"  
  
"Ok I wont tell."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Well," Kagome started, "everytime a strange guy stares with a dead stare at me, I have dreams, no nightmares. I have nightmares about them raping me. I dunno why but it just happens."  
  
"Well," Inuyasha asked, "did you go to what those people called that try to solve those kinds of problems?"  
  
"Psychiatrist," Kagome told him. "Yes, I did but he didnt know why they happen either."  
  
"Oh I see," Inuyasha said, "I promise that I wont tell anyone. You want some Ramen?'  
  
Kagome laughed, "I really got you hooked on that stuff, dont I?"  
  
"Damn right"  
  
Kagome grabbed a bowl and got some Ramen.  
  
Kagome was rinsing her dishes and heard Harry come down.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Harry.  
  
"Inuyasha and I just had some Ramen for a midnight snack."  
  
"Oh well see you guys in the morning."  
  
"Ok," both Kagome and Inuyasha said together.'  
  
After Harry went back to bed, Kagome and Inuyasha hugged each other and weny back to their own rooms and fell asleep.  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Hermione's Encounter

Thanks Kogagurl666 for the reviews, this is the 4th chapter n i dont own Inuyasha, Hary or Club Tropicana. it does exist tho its in Chicago Heights, Illinois on the corner of Joe Orr Road and State Street down the street from Brown's Chicken haaahaaa enjoy!!!

Chapter 4- Hermione's Encounter

"Hey does anyone wanna go to Club Tropicana tonight with me?" asked Hermione.

"Not really, I'm not feel too good,"said Kagome.

"Yea, me and Harry will go with you," said Ron.

"How about you, Inuyasha?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I'll stay here with Kagome."

"Suit yourself," Hermione, Harry, and Ron all said at the same time.

"Hey, Kag, can I borrow your denim skirt from Forever 21?"

"Sure its in m closet."

"Thanks"

Later On

"Hurry up Hermione," said Ron, "You're taking too long."

"Ron wake up and smell the roses. I'm a girl. I'm supossed to take long."

"That doesnt mean you have to take a hour and a half to do your hair."

"Ron it was only a half an hour. You overexaggrate."

"Whatever. Just hurry up."

"I'm almost done. Fifteen more minutes tops."

"Ok. If you say so."

At Club Tropicana

"You guys dont have to wait for me to leave. You guys can leave whenever you want. I gunna go dance. If you need me just call my cell."

"Uh.. Hermione, how are you gunna hear it over the music?' asked Ron.

"I'll put it on vibrate." Hermione said as she took out her phone.

"Ok"

"Well have fun Hermione."

"I will"

Hermione was dance for hours and didnt hear from Harry or Ron since they got there, but she didnt care she was having a blast. Four hours past and she felt her phone ringing. She looked and it was Harry's number.

"Hey"

"Hey. We're getting ready to leave."

"Ok. I''l stay here til closing . I'm havong so much fun.

"Ok. I'll tell Kagome"

"Ok Bye"

"Bye"

After she hung up her phone and turned around she saw a guy standing there. She reconized him from the walk from the Train Platform to Kagome's house. It was one of the guys that were starring at her and Kagome.

"Hey, my name is Damien."

"Hey, I'm Hermione."

"You wanna dance."

"Sure"

Damien grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to the dance floor. They danced all night until the club closed. Hermione never felt so happy and confortable. She like Damien and possibly loved him she didnt know yet. Damien told his friend, Andre, that he could go home cuz he was gunna walk Hermione home.

"Are you going with anyone?" Damien asked.

"Nope"

"Cool"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I like you." Damien only seen her twice but when he seen her on the street he knew she was the one for him.

"Oh"

"Well, can I get your number?"

"Sure. It's 708-921-4589. Can I get yours?"

"708-226-3169." Hermione programmed in her phone and Damien did the same with her number. They talked about what each other liked the rest of the way home.

"Well, we're here," said Hermione.

"Alright. Can I get a kiss?"

Hermione leaned in and kissed Damien soflty. She never felt anything like that before. They kissed for a long time and she loved it.

Damien loved it,too. He knew Hermione was the one after the kiss.

Hermione was so happy. She was running quietly of course since it was only 3:30 in the morning. She was so excited that she never went to bed.

In the Morning

"Hermione, you're up early. Its 7:30 in the morning. What time did you go to bed??" Kagome asked.

"I never did, Kag, I like somebody maybe love them bout I dunno yet. His name is Damien. Rem,ber those 2 guys starring at us on the way home? Damien was one of them and he was only starring at me. ONLY,at me."

"Congrats"

"And guess what."

"What?"

"He walked me home and then we kissed outside. We exchanged numbers before that but it was great, Kag, great."

Kagome had never seen Hermione like that about a guy before. She could detected this was serious.

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione. It's just like me and Inuyasha. We could go double dating."

"Yea, I know. That's cool.

In the afternoon

(phone rings)

"Hey Damien,"said Hermione.

"Hi Hermione. I got to ask you something."

"Whats up?"

"You wanna go to the club again tonight?"

"Sure. do you care if a couple of my friends come, too?"

"No I don't care. I'll see you tonight at 7. I'll come pick you guys up then."

"Ok. Cool. See you then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Thats chapter four hope you enjoyed. and dont forget 2 review just follow the dots.

...........

.........

.......

.....

...

..

..

..

..

..

.


	5. Chapter 5Inuyasha At The Club

i wanna thank Kougagurl n binab for the reviews. sorry it took me so long to update i had this chappie written but with school (i started high school as a freshman) its been kinda busy n some times i didnt feel like typing it up but heres the 5th chappie. i dont own inu or harry. :( i need to be rich. lol. enjoy

Chapter 5- Inuyasha at the Club

"Hey Kagome, I asked Damien if I could bring some friends along. Do you nad Inuyasha wanna come??"

"Hey, What about me and Ron, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, I figured that you guys already went and don't have a girls to go with."

"Well we don't but that doesnt mean we dont wanna go." said Ron.

"I'm sorry."

"Thats OK. We're guna go to ESPN Zone anyway." said Harry.

"Ok then, whatever," said Hermione.

"I'm gunna go ask Inuyasha."

"Kay"

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you wanna go to the club with Hermione, Damien, and me?"

"Sure. Why not?'

Kagome was trying to hold back her laughter but Inuyasha noticed.

"Whats so funny?"

"You've never been to a club like that before."

"So what. How bad could it be?"

"I have no comment."

"Whatever," Kagome said as she turned back to Hermione.

Getting Ready

"Hey Hermione, what should I wear?"

"Is Inuyasha going?'

"Yea."

"Wear you're black tank top corset and a pair of jeans."

"Okay. What are you wearing?"

"My pink tank top corset and black jeans. You did tell Inuyasha that he couldn't wear his robe." (A.N I forgot what its called.)

"Oh shit no. I'll go tell him. Inuyasha come here for a second please."

"Yea Kag?"

"Ummm...I forgot to tell you that you can't wear your robe."

"Ummmm...."

"Hey Harry would you help Inuyasha get his clothes picked out," asked Hermione.

"Sure. Come on Inuyasha."

The girls and Harry helped get ready to go out. It was 6:45 before everyone was ready."

doorbell rings

"I'll get it. Its Damien." Hermione said.

She opened the door.

"WOW!! You look great," Damien said to Hermione.

"So do you."

They starred at each other until Kagome came.

"Oh, Damien. This is Kagomes and Inuyasha."

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Lets go."

At the club

No one noticed what Inuyasha had on untul they got to the club. He had on a Jerry Rice Raiders

jersey. (A.N. This may not sound unusual but my god its Inuyahsa.)

Kagome was shocked. "Oh Whatever lets go dance." said Hermione.

"I dont wa..," said Inuyasha.

"I agree with Hermione. Lets go." said Kagome.

"Oh Ok"

Kagome knew that Damien and Hermione had be alone for a while.

With Damien & Hermione

"I have been thinking Hermione and I want to ask you a question. It might be a rush but it's up tp you."

"What?

"Would you go with me?"

"Hermione had a feeling that Damien was gunna ask that question. She didnt have to think about it. It was a yes.

"Yea, I would love to"

With Kagome & Inuyasha

"Damn this music is so loud," Inuyasha said.

"What did I tell you?"

"Nothing about this loud music that you cant understand."

"Well whatever. You can dance to it. Thats all that matters."

"I wanna go home."

"Oh whatever. I'll call Harry to see if he'll pick you up."

"Me? You staying?"

"Well if you dont want me to, I won't"

"Then come home."

"Ok. I'm gunna call Hermione."

Hermione broke away from Damien when she felt her phone ring.

"What Kag? I was kinda busy." Both of them laughed. So did Damien.

"Well I jusy called to tell you that me and Inuyasha are leaving. The music is hurting the little baby's ears."

Hermione laughed while Kagome got this evil glare from Inuyasha. "Ok"

"Dont have too much."

"I wont. Bye."

"Bye"

Hermione and Damien danced all night and made out off and on until the club closed.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :)


	6. AN 1

ok sorry its been a long time 2 update but i've been very busy wit skoo n last weekend was homecoming...n yea....i dunno which direction i wanna take my story yet...ideas neone???......let me know n i will figure something out.....well talk 2 you soon....o btw updation.....hopefully friday..


	7. Chapter 6 The Fight

sry it took so long to update..but i was sure which way i wanted to go with the story...and there's been events that happened that delayed the story...i nope no one takes the events in this chapter seriously...just 2 let you all know that this story is LOSELY based on my life but this chapter is really what happnen with me and wat i had 2 go through and still have to go though with some of my realtionships....enjoy....and dont forget to review!!!

**Chapter 6-The Fight**

When Kagome got back to the house she realized something that she never noticed before. She realized that Damien wasn't like everyone else. Damien was African American.....

Kagome stayed up til 2:30 in the morning thinking about it. When she finally went to bed at 2:45, Hermione still wasn't home. 'I'll talk to her about it tomorrow' Kagome thought to herself.

**Hermione and Damien**

Hermione knew that there was something about Damien that was real. She just couldn't describe it but whenever she thought about him or was with him she felt so complete. She knew she loved him. She didn't know hoe she loved him or why, all she knew is that she did and wasn't gunna let him go.

**In the Afternoon**

Hermione got home about 5:30 in the morning. Kagome got up about 11:30 and came downstairs to see Inuyasha, Harry and Ron sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"What time did you go to bed last night, Kag?" Ron asked.

"Like 3 in morning,"

"What the hell? Why so late" asked Inuyasha.

"I was thinking"

"What the hell were you thinking about?" asked Harry.

"Well....I dunno if I was the only one that noticed this but.....Damien's African American."

"Really now....I knew that." said Inuyasha.

"Whats wrong with that?" asked Harry.

"Well...nothing..but Hermione is dating him."

"Yea...again whats wrong with it" asked Ron.

"It's not right Ron!! White people and Black people shouldn't date!! It's so nasty!!"

Well....its not really that big of a deal, Kagome. My parnets interbred. Demon and Human. All that yelling is not neccsary." said Inuyasha.

"Well I think it is. I don't like it and I'm gonna talk to Hermione about when she gets up."

"Ummm.....I hate to break it to you, but Hermione's left this morning like at 9:30." said Harry.

"And where the hell did she go?" asked Kagome.

"She's with Damien." said Ron.

Kagome just turned and walked away rolling her eyes.

**With Hermione and Damien**

Hermione and Damien went to the beach. The morning was beautiful. She thought to herself 'This would be the perfect place to get married.' Her and Damien were walking holding hands until they came to a bench. They sat down and started kissing. Damien started out soft and Hermione kissed him back with a little more pressure. After the kiss, Damien took out a box.

"Hermione, close your eyes."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt Damien reach over her face and brought his back behind her head.

"Open"

Hermione opened her eyes and felt the necklace around her neck. She looked down and saw the letters 'H' and 'D' engraved in a heart.

"Oh my god, Damien. You didnt have to do this."

"Yea I did. Your my girl, Hermione."

With that Hermione kissed Damien. Afterwards, they got up off the bench and walked to Rainforest Cafe for lunch.

**At home **

"Where the hell is she?' Kagome said. "Its 4:30"

"Stop PMSing Kagome. Don't worry about her she's fine." said Inuyasha.

"Fuck you Inuyasha."

"Name the time and place and I'll be there"

Kagome stomped out of the room just as Ron and Harry came in.

"That was funny as hell Inuyasha" Harry said.

"Yea it was but she's needs to get over the fact that Damien's black and that he isnt going to hurt Hermione." said Ron.

"Yea..she does." Harry and Inuyasha said.

**Later...when Hermione's home**

Hermione walked througth the door.

"Its about fucking time. I gotta talk to you." said Kagome.

"Uhh...about what??"

"Damien. Would you guys excuse us?"

"Sure"said Inuyasha.

"What about Damien?'

"Well...he's black."

"Yeah...I know."

"Well I think its nasty for white people and black people to date."

"Well I dont give a fuck what you think, Kagome. I love Damien and nothing that you say will change it."

Hermione walked back out the door and slamed it so hard that the pictures fell off the wall.

"Well that went well."said Ron.

Kagome turned around, gave him the finger and went upstairs.

"Why is she always butting in to everyone's business?"asked Harry.

"Because she's Kagome..the little mother of everyone."said Ron.

well thats its for chapter 6. ill try to update alot faster than i have been...o n i 4got in the the top but i dont own Inu, Harry or the Rainforest Cafe. dont forget 2 review...


	8. Chapter 7 A Tender Experience

ok sry it took sooooo loooong to update but i wasnt sure how to continue it so....n then i was grounded from the computer so that didnt help but its here now n thats all that matters!!

**Chapter 7: A Tender Experience**

Hermione was so pissed that she just walked until she realized that it was getting dark. She knew that she was by Damien's house but didnt know exactly where he so she decided to call him from her cell.

"Hey Damien, its me."

"Hey baby. Whats up?"

"Well...me and Kagome got into a fight and I dont think that I can stay there tonight. She was pretty pissed. So can I come over?"

"Sure baby. Where you at?"

She gave him the intersection she was at, Michigan and Lake Shore Drive. All she had to do was to walk south on Lake Shore Drive till she got to the fifth house on the left.

When Damien opened the door, he pulled her inside, closed the door and pulled her into himself and kissed her with passion. Hermione, like she always did added just a little more pressure then Damien.

"What was the fight about?"

"I dont wanna talk bout Damien."

"Oh ok. So...what you wanna do?"

"Well we could go to Tropicana."

"Ok. Well I'm gunna hop in the shower."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure. We can make a game outta it."

"Really now?" Hermione said like she didnt know what Damien was taking it but she knew all to well what he meant by it, which wasnt a bad thing to her.

"Yea." Damien said kissing Hermione with his tounge. They broke away from each other for just enough time to take each others shirts off. They began kissing more aggressively with more tonuge. They manged to get to Damien's bedroom which not to Hermione's surprise there was the shower.

"Wait here baby while I get the water ready. Come in when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

"Ok"

Hermione walked into the shower. Damien had never seen a body like hers. Her chest was the fullest that he ever seen....her hips were as curvy as a roller coaster...and her ass....there were no words but DAMN!!

Damien's body was so cut and swoll.....six pack abs.....big big dick...she couldnt believe that all that was hers. She couldnt wait til they will go all the way.

They started kissing so passionately that they ended up sitting on the shower floor. Hermione got up because her ass was getting numb. Damien followed her act and stood up too. They embraced each other and Damien's hands went exploring. They ended up down in her coochie. One finger slipped up inside Hermione then two and Hermione moaned. Damien loved that sound. The deeper he went inside the louder Hermione would moan. Hermione thought to herself.......if his fingering is as good as his fucking...damn im lucky!!!

They finished their shower and got dressed. Hermione then realized that she had no clothes to change into. Damien surprised her with a pink velour sweat suit and a little racy bra and thong set.

Damien and Hermione made their way to Club Tropicana with niether of them mentioning what just happened. But talking about how many kids each of them want. Two or three kids is what they both wanted among other things like wanting a big house in Chicago to raise their kids in. Hermione finally figured out why she loved him so much....he was her soulmate.

Damien paid to get into Tropicana. The music choice tonight was Crunk (A.N. Its the music Lil Jon makes). They danced to alot of songs..Hermione went to go sit down and have a drink until Nivea's "Okay" came on. She loved that song.

_**La la la la la lalalala la lalalalalala **_

_**Just got up in this party, tipsy off this Bacardi, **_

_**bout to take this flight, so high, say bye, bye. **_

_**We up in here all night now, my girl like hey that's my song, **_

_**cuz I'm feeling fine, so fine, so fine. **_

_**All the girls that feel me say okay...in the club u hear me say okay **_

_**feeling good, feeling great I look good don't hate. **_

_**If the fellas feeling good say oh yeah and if your liking what u do say oh yeah... **_

_**feeling good...feeling great u look good boy too don't hate. **_

_**All my girls get your hair fixed and your nails done put your hands up and say okay **_

_**(okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) ...u got the drink, get another one make him pay for it... **_

_**put it anywhere and say okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay).. **_

_**Your hands all on my booty,**_

_**two stepping in my coochie, **_

_**they're like go girl (go girl) go girl (go girl) go girl (go girl)**_

_**u like the way I shake it, you wanna see me naked, **_

_**it could be your night, your night...your niiighhtt. **_

_**All the girls that feel me say okay...in the club u hear me say okay **_

_**feeling good, feeling great I look good don't hate. **_

_**If the fellas feeling good say oh yeah and if your liking what u do say oh yeah... **_

_**feeling good...feeling great u look good boy too don't hate. **_

_**All my girls get your hair fixed and your nails done put your hands up and say okay **_

_**(okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) ...u got the drink, get another one make him pay for it... **_

_**put it anywhere and say okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay).. **_

_**What's Happenin shawty, I'm sean paul, let me holla atcha.. what I gotta do..throw a couple dollas at cha? Lift my arm, show my wrists tell ya that I ball pick u up in benz and take ya to the mall and all heres my numba shawty in case u want the street thing.. look me up I'll introduce u to a new game show u where I hang..girl u'll be my sweet thang I love ur style, love ur nails and ur tight jeans **_

_**I'm what u call a playa baby how u love that? A youngblood feeling good and never laid back, always run with that goose and never Conyack, and keep my ears to these streets cuz that's where home at. So whats shakin in this party, pour a drink up and to my ladies lookin good throw ur hands up. Now where my fellas at, ya know how we get crunk. So DJ spin it back for me now. **_

_**All the girls that feel me say okay...in the club u hear me say okay **_

_**feeling good, feeling great I look good don't hate. **_

_**If the fellas feeling good say oh yeah and if your liking what u do say oh yeah... **_

_**feeling good...feeling great u look good boy too don't hate. **_

_**All my girls get your hair fixed and your nails done put your hands up and say okay **_

_**(okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) ...u got the drink, get another one make him pay for it... **_

_**put it anywhere and say okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay).. **_

_**All the girls that feel me say okay...in the club u hear me say okay **_

_**feeling good, feeling great I look good don't hate. **_

_**If the fellas feeling good say oh yeah and if your liking what u do say oh yeah... **_

_**feeling good...feeling great u look good boy too don't hate. **_

_**All my girls get your hair fixed and your nails done put your hands up and say okay **_

_**(okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) ...u got the drink, get another one make him pay for it... **_

_**put it anywhere and say okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay).. **_

_**All my girls up in the club...All my girls up in the club... say oh oh oh oh oh..All my fellas spin them thugs... All my fellas spin them thugs...say oh oh oh oh oh lalal lalalalla lala lala la lalal la **_

Hermione loved that song.....her other favorite song came on right after that....Lovers and Friends

_**Yeah, man Once again, it's on It's on **_

_**You know we had to do it again, right? **_

_**We had to do it again, boy **_

_**Want you to sing to these ladies, man **_

_**(Ohh-oh-oh-ohh) **_

_**A'ight, so I'm up first? **_

_**A'ight, lemme have it... **_

_**(Ohh-oh-oh-ohh) **_

_**Let's do it... **_

_**Baby, how ya doin'? **_

_**Hope that 'cha fine, **_

_**wanna know what you got in mind, **_

_**And I'm, Got me fiendin' like Jodeci, girl, **_

_**I can't leave you alone, **_

_**Take a shot of this here Petrone' and it's gon' be on, **_

_**V.I.P. done got way too crowded, **_

_**I'm about to end up callin' it a night, **_

_**You should holla at 'cha girl, **_

_**tell her you shake it and seized, **_

_**Pull off, beep-beep, shotgun in the GT with me **_

_**She said, "Ohhh-ohhh, I'm ready to ride, yeah," **_

_**"'Cause once you get inside, you can't change your mind," **_

_**"Don't mean to sound invasion, but you gotta promise, baby, ohh..." **_

_**Tell me again**_

_**(Tell me again, my baby), **_

_**That we'll be Lovers and Friends **_

_**(Ohh, I gotta know, baby, aw yeah) **_

_**Tell me again **_

_**(Make sho' you right, ohh, before we leave), **_

_**That we'll be Lovers and Friends **_

_**(Ohh, it's a good look, baby)... **_

_**Sometime wanna be your lover, **_

_**Sometime wanna be your friend, **_

_**Sometime wanna hug ya, **_

_**Hold hands, slow-dance while the record spins, **_

_**Opened up your heart 'cause you said I made you feel so comfortable, **_

_**Used to play back then, now you all grown-up like Rudy Huxtable, **_

_**I could be your buck, you could beat me up, **_

_**Play-fight in the dark, then we both make up, **_

_**I'd do anything just to feel your butt, **_

_**Why you got me so messed up? **_

_**I don't know, but you gotta stop trippin', **_

_**Be a good girl now, turn around, and get these whippings, **_

_**You know you like it like that, **_

_**You don't have to fight back, **_

_**Here's a pillow - bite...that, **_

_**And I'll be settin' seperate plays, **_

_**So on all these separate days, **_

_**Your legs can go they separate...ways... **_

_**Tell me again **_

_**(Tell me again, my baby), **_

_**That we'll be Lovers and Friends **_

_**(Ohh, it's a good look, baby) **_

_**Tell me again **_

_**(Tell me over-and-over-and-over again), **_

_**That we'll be Lovers and Friends **_

_**(Make sho' you right, before you choose)... **_

_**I've been know you fo' a long time (shawty), **_

_**But fuckin' never crossed my mind (shawty), **_

_**But tonight, I seen sumthin' in ya (shawty), **_

_**That made me wanna get wit 'cha (shawty), **_

_**But you ain't been nuttin' but a friend to me (shawty), **_

_**And a nigga never ever dreamed to be (shawty), **_

_**Up in here, kissin', huggin', squeezin', touchin' (shawty), **_

_**Up in the bathtub, rub-a-dubbin' (shawty), **_

_**Are you sure you wanna go this route? (shawty), **_

_**Let a nigga know before I pull it out (shawty), **_

_**I would never ever cross the line (shawty), **_

_**Shawty, let me hit ya to me one mo' time...one mo' time... **_

_**Tell me again **_

_**(Tell me again, my baby), **_

_**That we'll be Lovers and Friends **_

_**(Ohh, it's a good look, baby) **_

_**Tell me again **_

_**(Make sho' you right, ohh, before we leave), **_

_**That we'll be Lovers and Friends **_

_**(Tell me over-and-over-and-over again)... **_

_**Oh-oh-hoo Oh-oh-hoo Oh-oh-hoo-ohhhh-yeaaah... **_

_**Please tell your Lovers and Friends, **_

_**That Usher, Jon, and Luda had to do it again Hey!! (Hey!!) **_

_**Please tell your Lovers and Friends, **_

_**That Usher, Jon, and Luda had to do it again, that's right Hey!! (Hey!!) **_

_**Please tell your Lovers and Friends, **_

_**That Usher, Jon, and Luda had to do it again Hey!! (Hey!!)... **_

Hermione was so happy that nothing could spoil her happiness. Her and Damien danced all night.

They left when Tropicana closed at 4:30 in the morning. Hermione ended up staying the night at Damien's house........having a great time.


End file.
